helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
First Time
' ---- '''Released' July 8, 1998 Genre J-Pop Format CD Album Recorded 1997-1998 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Albums Chronology ---- Next: Second Morning 2nd Album (1999) ---- Singles from First Time ---- 1. "Ai no Tane" 2. "Morning Coffee" 3. "Summer Night Town" ]] First Time (ファーストタイム) is the first album from Morning Musume, consisting of only the 1st and 2nd generation members. It was released on July 8, 1998. It had ten of their top selling songs from the beginning of their career, including Ai no Tane and Morning Coffee. The album reached #4 on the weekly Oricon charts and charted for sixteen weeks, selling 310,000 copies. It also reached #76 on the yearly Oricon chart for 1998 Tracklist #Good Morning #Summer Night Town (サマーナイトタウン) #Dou ni ka Shite Doyoubi (どうにかして土曜日; Do Something About Saturday) #Morning Coffee (モーニングコーヒー) #Yume no Naka (夢の中;'' Inside a Dream'') #Ai no Tane (愛の種 ; Seeds of Love) #Wagamama (ワガママ;'' Selfishness'') #Mirai no Tobira (未来の扉; Door to the Future) #Usotsuki Anta (ウソつきあんた;'' You're a Liar'') #Samishii Hi (さみしい日;'' Sad Day'') Featured Members *1st Gen (Debut): Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Fukuda Asuka (last credited album) *2nd Gen (Debut): Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka Concert Performances #Good Morning #*Hello! First Live at Shibuya Kohkaido #*Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ #Dou ni ka Shite Doyoubi #*Hello! First Live at Shibuya Kohkaido #*Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 #Yume no Naka #*Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ #Mirai no Tobira #*Hello! First Live at Shibuya Kohkaido #*Morning Musume Memory ~Seishun no Hikari~ 1999.4.18 #*Morning Musume First Live at Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ #*Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Thank You My Dearest~ - Abe Natsumi, Goto Maki, Niigaki Risa, Kusumi Koharu #Usotsuki Anta #*Hello! First Live at Shibuya Kohkaido #Samishii Hi #*Hello! First Live at Shibuya Kohkaido #*Morning Musume Memory ~Seishun no Hikari~ 1999.4.18 Song Information #Good Morning #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Acoustic Piano, Keyboards, and Programming: Maejima Yasuaki #*Electric Guitar: Inaba Masahiro #Summer Night Town #Dou ni ka Shite Doyoubi #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi #*Brass Arrangement and Tenor Sax: Mori Nobuyuki #*Electric Guitar: Inaba Masahiro #*Programming: Maejima Yasuaki #*Drums: Kimura Mansaku #*Bass: Yokoyama Masafumi #*Trumpet: Sasaki Shiro, Kobayashi Futoshi #*Trombone: Kawai Wakaba #*Bass Trombone: Nishida Kan #Morning Coffee #Yume no Naka #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Acoustic Piano, Keyboards, Programming, Bongo, and Wind Chime: Maejima Yasuaki #*Electric Guitar: Inaba Masahiro #*Flugelhorn: Sasaki Shiro #*Acoustic Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi #*Trombone: Sano Satoshi #*Strings: Kinbara Group #Ai no Tane #Wagamama #*Lyrics: Karino Akiko #*Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Electric Guitar, and Programming: Kuro Shunsuke #*Drums: Yokozeni Yuji #*Bass: Watanabe Hitoshi #Mirai no Tobira #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, Turntable: Imai Ryosuke #*Electric Guitar: Inaba Masahiro #Usotsuki Anta #*Lyrics, Composition, and Tambourine: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Takahashi Yuichi #*Fender Rhodes Piano: Maejima Yasuaki #*Drums: Kawamura Noriyasu #*Bass: Mikuzuki Chiharu #*Electric and Acoustic Guitars: Takahashi Masuzaki #Samishii Hi #*Lyrics, Composition, and Chorus: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Acoustic Piano: Maejima Yasuaki Trivia *This was Nakazawa Yuko's first album as leader of Morning Musume *This is the only to feature 1st generation member Fukuda Asuka. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Good Morning, Summer Night Town, Dou ni ka Shite Doyoubi, Morning Coffee, Yume no Naka, Ai no Tane, Wagamama, Mirai no Tobira, Usotsuki Anta, Samishii Hi Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:1998 Releases Category:1998 Albums Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:Debut Album Category:English Name Album